Don't Walk Away
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: So much can change when people walk out of our lives... but when one of them shows back up, how much has he changed? And is she willing to forgive? (Unrelated to A Bittersweet Reunion, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**1/26/14...**_

" _The madness that went on out there, was that really fair?!" Punk yelled at Amanda after accosting her backstage, the 23 year old rubbing her right shoulder as it still ached from her crashing into the Smackdown commentators table._

" _Second time we crashed into the tables, injured parts of our bodies and you're taking it out on me?! What did I do wrong now?!" Amanda shouted._

" _You, your brother and that senile old bastard Vince are the reasons my wrestling career is fucked, Amanda!" Punk responded, Amanda losing it completely and punching him right in the face._

 _The taller man reeled back and screamed, his nose broken badly from her fist._

" _How is it fair to yell at me and start playing the blame game, huh?! You want to blame someone, blame yourself for neglecting your own fucking health, asshole!" Amanda yelled before storming off._

 _Amanda kicked the door to The Shield's locker room open, making all three men jump back as she stormed in. She kicked the door shut and stormed to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass before opening the bottle and pouring some, drinking it in seconds before pouring another one._

" _Bad day, kiddo?" Seth questioned, Amanda downing the second shot in response before drinking half of it straight from the bottle, Roman taking it and closing it._

" _Easy, kiddo. You and Punk have a fight?" Dean replied, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _Nine years, I've been friends with him… if I had known it was gonna end like it did, I wouldn't have even bothered talking to him." Amanda said, already feeling intoxicated._

 _The next thing she did shocked Seth, Amanda drunkenly pushing Seth against the wall and kissing him, Dean's and Roman's eyes widening in shock before Seth gently restrained Amanda._

" _Make me stop hurting… please, Sethie?" Amanda asked drunkenly, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders._

" _You're drunk and upset, I'm not taking advantage of you, Amanda." Seth whispered, brushing Amanda's tears away._

" _You're a good man, Seth. I really am messed up now." Amanda said, forcing herself to sober up as Seth pulled her into his arms, the two hugging as Roman and Dean went to go find Punk, finding AJ Lee instead._

" _I haven't seen him. What happened?" AJ responded after they asked her where Punk went off to._

" _Your fiance made kiddo lose it, get drunk, jump on Seth and-" Dean explained, Roman cutting him off._

" _Look, can you just… get Punk to back off? We know he's not going to apologize." Roman responded._

" _I'll… see what I can do." AJ Lee said before leaving._

 _But she knew there was no fixing this now… not in the wake of the damage…_

 **Present time…**

Mornings were not her favorite time of day sometimes… unless she was waking up next to him.

Her hazel eyes looked at his blue ones as they smiled and kissed.

26 year old Amanda had been happy to wake up in Finn's arms, just like she did every morning since they had gotten together.

"Hell of a night, if I must say." Finn whispered, Amanda laughing softly as she nuzzled her head into his torso.

"Uh, you remember that Dean tried to strangle Roman, right?" Amanda asked.

"And it got him a broken nose for his efforts." Finn answered, running his fingers through Amanda's brunette curls after she pressed herself into him and lightly kissed his neck.

Parties had always ended in some kind of mischief… but add a drunken Dean and Roman into that and mischief turned to chaos.

On top of that, a drunken Seth had declared that the slate be wiped clean and everyone should start over… but Finn and Amanda doubted that Seth actually remembered that.

Amanda stretched her back out, the familiar 'crick' echoing from it and Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I take one more blow to my spine and I'm ripping Charlotte's hair out by its roots… still, at least she doesn't bite her opponents like Alexa does." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly examining her bruised back.

It was one of the reasons they had taken it slowly last night, Amanda rarely admitted to being in pain.

But it still worried Finn… there had been overly stiff shots that have happened in that ring countless times.

Half dressed, the two headed downstairs and Amanda absentmindedly readjusted the buttons on the shirt she had thrown on… and Finn watched her with a slight smile on his face.

She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that in his mind and he had always thought that about her… but he liked it best when she was wearing one of his shirts in the early morning and her hair was a little messy.

"Okay, I know you're watching me." Amanda said quietly before they kissed, his hands resting on her hips and her hands resting on his shoulders.

A knock at the door had caught their attention and Amanda rolled her eyes and walked to answer it, letting out a sound mixed of a yelp and laugh when Finn swatted her on her left hip.

"You be patient now." Amanda replied as Finn pouted at her when she reached the door… she opened it and her hazel eyes widened in shock as did the hazel green ones staring back at her did and Finn walking over to them.

"Mandy?"

"Hey…"

To say that the couple thought that this wasn't how their morning would turn out was an understatement.


End file.
